capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Dark Void
Dark Void is a third-person action game developed by Airtight Games using the Unreal Engine 3 and published by Capcom for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. It was released in North America on January 19, 2010, and in Europe on January 22, 2010. It was not released in Japan. Gameplay Dark Void mixes on-foot and mid-air combat. It also features a unique Vertical Cover system which allows the player to take cover while looking up or down, as well as a standard cover system. The game includes a hover pack, and later, a jetpack, allowing for a quick transition between traditional shooter gameplay and flight. Also, everything unlocked in the first playthrough can be transferred over to new game files. Weapons Will has access to four different weapons which he can use and upgrade. He also uses grenades. Here is the list of those weapons: *'Liberator' - Can kill multiple enemies at close range using a high rate of fire and large clip. *'Oppressor' - Highly accurate mid range weapon. *'Reclaimer' - Long range weapon with a scope for aiming. *'Watcher Disintegration Gun' - Fires a projectile that disintegrates anything it makes contact with. Upgrades Using a Weapons Locker or before the beginning of a mission, Will can upgrade his arsenal. The upgrading is done by using Tech Points. Tech points are earned by killing enemies and finding them in hidden areas of a level. Upgrades can be used to boost accuracy, increase damage, change clip size and other things. Each weapon has three levels and can be upgraded twice. The rocket pack can also be upgraded. Characters *'William Grey' - Grey is a pre-World War II cargo pilot who is teleported to another world while flying through the Bermuda Triangle. In this world, known as the 'Void', Will encounters an alien race known as the Watchers, as well as other humans. Will reluctantly joins the survivors, who are engaged in a feud with the Watchers, to satisfy his desire to return to Earth. *'Nikola Tesla' - mystery and intrigue surrounds the life of the genius scientist and inventor. His electrical experiments and inventions paved the way for many of today's modern conveniences, but did they also land him in the Void? Join forces with Tesla as he reverse-engineers alien technology to make jet packs, airships and other weapons needed for survival. *'Ava' - an ex-girlfriend of Will's, Ava ends up traveling to another world with him. *'Atem' - one of the survivors Will meets in the new world. Plot The game's story centers around a cargo pilot named William Augustus Grey (voiced by Nolan North) who crashes in the Bermuda Triangle. From there, he is teleported to a parallel universe where he encounters other humans, called Survivors. Together, Will and the survivors must battle an alien race known as the Watchers to return to Earth. The Watchers came from afar, making humans do their bidding, whilst being treated as gods. Eventually people known as Adepts emerged and banished the Watchers to the realm in which our pilot is trapped. With the help of Nikola Tesla, they retrofit Watcher technology and fight the Watchers. Will will have to fight many enemies in order to return to Earth. Gallery Image:DarkVoidWill.png|''Will Grey'' Image:Dark_Void_Nikola_Tesla.png|''Nikola Tesla'' Image:Dark_Void_Ava_Screenshot.png|''Ava'' Image:Dark_Void_Atem.png|''Atem'' Box Art and Merchandise Image:DarkVoidBoxArt.png|''U.S.'' Image:DarkVoidEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:Dark Void OST.png|''OST'' Videos File:Dark Void - Official Trailer See also *''Dark Void Zero'' External Links *Official website *Wikipedia article *''Dark Void'' Wiki Category:Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:2010 video games